N'arrête pas de courir
by Washington-Jones
Summary: Après un accident de voiture dont elle semble être la seule survivante, Kelly Gibbs tente d'échapper au Cartel Reynosa, avec l'aide d'un italien bien connu...


**Une fic dont j'ignore encore la taille. Il s'agit de la version française de "Keep on running". J'ai, encore une fois, pris des libertés avec la chronologie, mais bon, c'est habituel chez moi... :D**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira. (vous pouvez me lyncher si ce n'est pas le cas). Bonne lecture à vous et gros bisous mes chéri(e)s. **

****Petite info : je suis actuellement en révisions pour les partiels, je vais donc me faire rare d'ici à la mi-janvier. Mais je reviendrais. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à vous et si vous devez prendre une résolution, que ce soit celle d'être heureux. Bisous bisous !

* * *

><p><strong>N'ARRETE PAS DE COURIR<strong>

Ils n'avaient jamais imaginé que ce serait si dur. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Lui, par contre, savait. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que tout cela irait si loin. Il n'arrivait plus gérer la situation. Et il avait peur. Peur à en mourir. Mais elle lui faisait confiance pour la guider et la protéger. Elle avait toujours foi en lui. Il ne pouvait pas la trahir. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Quoiqu'il en coûte. Kelly Gibbs ne mourerait pas.

L'accident de voiture semblait avoir coûté la vie aux passagers, ainsi qu'au chauffeur. Mais elle était en vie. Il l'avait vu dans sa posture. Elle _n'était pas_ morte. Alors, il la secoua aussi longtemps qu'il fallut pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux et ils étaient en fuite depuis qu'elle était revenue à la vie.

Il faisait plutôt froid, mais elle ne tremblait pas que pour cette raison : la terreur dans ses yeux suffisait pour comprendre à quel point elle avait été bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait vécu.

-On ne va pas s'arrêter n'est-ce pas ?

-Nane. On va courir jusqu'à ce que l'on soit en sécurité.

-Et combien de temps est-ce que ça va nous prendre ?

-Assez pour te dégoûter du sport à vie.

-Je suis _déjà_ dégoûtée du sport.

-Pas d'bol.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Sa longue queue de cheval, brune, était sans dessus-dessous et ses cheveux n'arrêtaient pas de lui fouetter le visage. Il était même difficile de voir où elle mettait les pieds.

A seize ans, elle n'était pas mauvaise en sport, mais elle n'était pas une athlète pour autant.

-J'en peux plus mec.

-Désolé, on ne peut pas s'arrêter, même si tu es crevée.

-J'ai hyper mal aux jambes.

-Et alors, tu préférerais mourir que de souffrir un peu ?

-C'est pas ce que je dis.

-Alors, boucle-là et bouge tes fesses Princesse.

Elle ne le détestait pas : elle ne le connaissait pas et ne pouvait pas juger de sa personnalité. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, leur activité du moment n'étant pas exactement propice à tailler une bavette, mais, de ce qu'elle avait pu remarquer, sa voix était claire. Il n'était pas fumeur : son dernier espoir pour une pause (un potentiel achat de cigarettes) venait de s'envoler.

-Est-ce que tu sais seulement où on va ?

-Boucle-là. Garde ton air pour respirer. Et respirer SEULEMENT.

Elle gémit et tenta de se concentrer un peu plus sur sa course. Courir plus vite. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passer dans la voiture, ni si sa mère était en vie. Mais, comme son compagnon, ce qu'elle avait vu lui laissait penser qu'avec autant de sang perdu, il était difficile de respirer encore. Ils devaient être morts. Donc, la seule option qui lui restait était de courir avec ce type qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?

Il avait dû le lui dire, mais, avec la situation, elle n'était pas vraiment en état d'imprimer.

-Parce que tu es en vie.

-Tu considères que c'est une raison suffisante pour aider de parfaits inconnus ?

-Pas le temps de rigoler. Soit dit en passant, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'être « parfaite ».

-Hé bien, quel gentleman !

-Merci. Mais la prochaine fois, dis moi quelque chose que j'ignore.

Ils arrivèrent à un arrêt de bus et il la poussa dans le véhicule bondé.

Contente de faire une pause, elle se laissa guider dans la foule et, enfin, s'arrêta à côté de lui au milieu du bus.

Elle observa le jeune homme: elle ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Peut-être ne le lui avait-il pas donné ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas important. Il était jeune, mais plus âgé qu'elle. Plus grand aussi. Des cheveux châtains poisseux, plaqués sur son front. De grands yeux verts, brillants. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi épuisé qu'elle, il tenait plus du joueur de basket à la fin d'un entraînement. Son sourire était énorme, et il avait sa place parmi la foule, se rendant transparent. Elle se détendit un peu alors que sa respiration se calmait, et elle lança un sourire timide au jeune homme.

-Je ne me souviens pas de ton nom.

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. C'est Tony.

-Juste Tony ?

-Anthony DiNozzo. Pour toi, Tony.

-Okay. Moi c'est...

-Je sais déjà. De plus, il y a du monde par ici. Evite d'en dire trop.

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase, mais elle avait reçu le message. Elle ne devait pas les compromettre. Elle lui sourit à nouveau et il lui rendit son sourire. Elle n'allait pas mourir. Il ne la laisserait pas se faire tuer.


End file.
